


With You I Will Dance

by thenextmorning



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextmorning/pseuds/thenextmorning
Summary: When Otis and Maeve...you know.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	With You I Will Dance

Maeve takes another deep breath. She feels like biting her nails. "Damn" She mutters under her breath.

She is beyond annoyed at what she thinks Otis's unnecessary attitude but she hadn't expected him to leave after their argument and now that he did she wish she would have made him talk to her about what was bothering him or whatever thing they have been arguing about. 

She is just as stubborn as he is sometimes, if not more.

She brushes the tangles out of her wet hair and put on the light black lingerie she bought today.

She slips a t-shirt over her head and look over her stuff for tomorrow.

All she can think about is where he went, she knows it she obsessive and a little crazy but she can't help it.

She hopes he isn't with anyone.

She scolds herself for her thoughts, she knows Otis is not like that. He is good and kind and he would never do that to her. But she can't help to feel insecure. 

She had years of practice anyway. 

While deciding whether or not to call Otis, she says to herself and grabs the remote for her television, her fingers press the buttons absentmindedly and she settles on a rerun of a show that she has seen at least one hundred times.

She can't remember the last time she just watched television, usually her time is spent with Otis, studying, or reading, walking, or hanging out.

It is nice to just lay in bed and watch a simple episode, to escape from the pointless fight with Otis.

And especially when she knows deep down she is the main reason they would argue and fight. 

After a few episodes, she feels her eyes getting heavy.

In her sleepy state her anger momentarily disappears and she texts Otis goodnight, he doesn't reply before sleep overtakes her. 

"Shit." A loud thud wakes her up.

She jolts up and turn on the lamp to find a stumbling Otis trying to navigate the dark room.

"What are you doing?" She asks him.

She almost regrets when she gave him a key in case of emergency to her home. 

When he looks up at her his eyes are red and glossy. He had been crying. Great.

"I came here to see you." He says and plops down in the chair.

"Why?" She whines. She wants him here but not in this state and at two in the morning.

"Because I missed you." He tells her. 

"Then why did you leave?" She can't help but ask. 

"Because you were annoying me." Ouch. Way to go with the honestly. 

"I'm going back to bed, you're out of your mind and you're obviously going to be mean." She says. 

"I'm not being mean Maeve. I'm not like that. I'm simply stating things. And I am not drunk or any similar, okay so what?"

"I don't care that you are not drunk but it's a school night and I need my sleep." She would stay up all night with him if she really knew he wouldn't say any hurtful things to her the entire time. Or maybe she will say them and she didn't want to intentionally hurt him. 

" _It's a school night_." He mocks her, trying to light up the mood she supposes. "Maeve?" He laughs.

"Your mother?" She asks the first thing it comes to her head, putting her defense mechanism on, trying to stop him from sweet talking her because she knew he was so charming and she would loose her defenses very soon if he continue like this.

"I talked to her about coming here with you." He simply answers. 

There's a silence. 

"You should just go." She says and lays back down. She turns to face the wall. She doesn't like this Otis, she wants her sweet Otis back. Not this defensive guy stumbling into her room and house at two in the morning.

"Aww baby, don't me mad at me." He says but she ignores him. But she can't help to feel her heart flutter when he calls her "baby". "Do you really want me to go?" He almost whispers.

Her heart sinks. She does know what happens when he feels sad without her but it's not fair for him to use that against her when he is upset and taunting her. She feels the same. Her heart screams at her that she go to hug him and tell him again how she much she really adores him, to put down her walls. 

"Fine. You can stay but I am going to bed." She tells him. 

"Why? You don't want to hang out with me?" He says. 

"You are upset and being mean." She finally turns back around to face him.

"I'm not being mean, all I said was you were being annoying." His expression is neutral. But his eyes betray him. 

"That's sort of mean to say to someone. Especially when all I did was ask you about your those other...friends...The Unt.." She doesn't end the sentence. 

"Oh god, not this again. Come on Maeve, just drop it. I don't want to talk about that right now." His voice is whiney and he slurs his words.

"Why?" She lets the word slip out again. 

He looks away from her and towards the door as if planning an exit route. "I.. I don't know. I didn't do anything wrong. I just help people. Can you please stop being mad at me? I love you." He says and brings his eyes to meet hers. 


End file.
